Russian Roulett
by SnapeEvans
Summary: DH wird ignoriert! Der Krieg dauert inzwischen drei Jahre und das Trio ist immer noch nicht weiter mit ihrer Aufgabe. Zu allem Überfluss wird Mione auch noch entführt und erlebt schreckliches NM und TR sind OOS
1. Chapter 1

Noch drei Jahre nachdem sie auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gemacht hatten, war

der Krieg in der Zaubererwelt in vollem Gange und auch die nicht magische Bevölkerung schien etwas zu merken. Auch dort starben Menschen.

Voldemort war an der Macht und regierte die Gemeinschaft.

Alle, die sich gegen ihn stellten, mussten sterben. Doch vor allem war er auf der Suche nach einem: Harry Potter.

Dieser war in den Wäldern von Nottingham auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Horkruxe zusammen mit seinen beiden besten Freunden Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley.

Mione war in den Wäldern auf Beeren suche, während die Jungs Ausschau nach einem ungewöhnlichem Gegenstand hielten.

Ein Rascheln ließ Mione zusammen zucken und sie wollte schon nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, als sie merkte, dass sie diesen noch nicht einmal bei sich trug.

Aus einem nahe liegenden Busch erhob sich eine Gestalt mit weißblonden, langen Haaren: Lucius Malfoy.

Mione ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte, rannte um ihr Leben. Doch sie hatte keine Chance, da sie ohne Zauberstab war und der alte Malfoy sämtliche Vorteile.

„Ergreift sie!", hörte sie in schreien, ehe sie hinter dem nächsten Baum abbog und weiter rannte, so schnell sie konnte.

Noch rechtzeitig schaffte es Mione, sich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken, als schon die ersten Flüche in ihre Richtung geschleudert wurden.

Mione ran schneller, doch leider nicht schnell genug; eine Ganzkörperklammer wurde auf sie geschleudert und sie viel zu Boden.

Unsanft wurde sie auf den Rücken gedreht und sah in die kalten Augen von Malfoy Senior.

„Wenn haben wir den hier? Miss Granger. So ganz alleine und ohne Ihre Freunde?", meinte Malfoy Senior und seine Stimme triefte nur so von Spott.

Da Mione nicht antworteten konnte, funkelte sie ihn nur böse an.

Doch Malfoy Senior schien das nicht zu beeindrucken, er hob den Fluch von Mione und zerrte sie auf ihre Füße.

„Du wirst dem dunklen Lord noch von großem Nutzten sein", meinte er noch, ehe er mit ihr apparierte.

Erst, als Mione wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, öffnete sie ihre Augen, die sie bis dato geschlossen hatte.

Sie stand eindeutig vor Malfoy Manor.

„Denk erst gar nicht daran, abzuhauen", raunte der alte Malfoy neben ihr, „du bist unbewaffnet und auf feindlichem Gebiet."

Mione hatte noch nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, versuchen zu fliehen. Sie wusste, dass die Situation für sie aussichtslos war.

Sie wurde in die Kerker gebracht, jedoch weder angekettet, noch wurde die Tür abgeschlossen, es standen lediglich zwei Wachen vor ihrer Tür, die dümmsten, die man finden konnte: Crabbe und Goyle.

Doch trotzdem wusste der alte Malfoy, dass Mione nicht abhauen würde, schließlich war sie ja die klügste Hexe ihres Alters.

Die Tür wurde geschlossen und Mione saß im Dunklen. Ganz alleine...

Kilometer weiter machte sich ein schwarzhaariger und ein rothaariger Junge auf den Weg zu einem Versteck. Sie wussten, oder dachten zumindest, dass ihre beste Freundin bereits für Essen gesorgt hatte und beeilten sich, ja rechtzeitig zu sein, sonst würden sie was zu hören kriegen.

Doch als sie das Zelt erreichten, war von ihrer besten Freundin keine Spur.

„Vielleicht ist sie noch nicht zurück", meinte der rothaariger an seinen Freund gewandt.

Doch dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Du kennst sie, Ron. Sie ist immer pünktlich, egal, um was es geht. Ihr muss etwas zugestoßen sein."

Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin, doch mehr als den zurückgelassenen Korb mit den Beeren, fanden die beiden nichts und fingen an, sich richtig sorgen zu machen.

Was ist, wenn Todesser sie gefunden haben?

Mione schien, als würden nur Stunden vergehen, so lange zog sich die Zeit in Gefangenschaft. Sie bekam täglich etwas zu essen und auch etwas zu trinken. Doch nichts davon rührte sie an, aus Angst, es könnte vergiftet sein. Auch eine Art Toilette hatte sie hier zur Verfügung, nur halt keine Dusche.

Ansonsten was es hier Düster und teils auch gruselig.

Den ganzen Tag über tat Mione nichts weiter, als in einer Ecke zu sitzen, die Arme um ihre angewinkelten Beine geschlagen und stur gerade aus schauend.

Im Salon war gerade das Mittagessen zu Gange. Alle unterhielten sich prächtig und aßen und tranken. Nach dem Essen machten es sich alle auf den großen Sitzmöglichkeiten bequeme und fuhren mit ihren Gesprächen fort.

Nur ein 20jähriger Mann, mit weißblonden Haaren schaute mehrmals zu seiner älteren Ausgabe, eine Frage brannte ihm auf der Zunge.

Lucius Malfoy bemerkt den Blick seines Sohnes und ging mit ihm aus dem Salon raus.

„Was hast du, mein Sohn?", fragte er seinen Sohn, Draco sofort.

„Wer ist unten in den Kerkern?", wollte Draco von seinem Vater wissen.

Lucius grinste seinen Sohn an und führte in selbst in die Kerker.

Vor einer Tür standen seine 'Bodyguards' Crabbe und Goyle. Sie schienen die Tür zu bewachen.

„Zwischenbericht?", meinte Lucius an die Jungs gewandt.

„Sie isst immer noch nichts. Es sind schon drei Tage und sie sitzt nur in einer Ecke und tut nichts", kam es monoton von Goyle.

Lucius nickte nur. Das hörte er die letzten beiden Tage andauernd.

Er deutete seinem Sohn an, dass er jetzt tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte, also ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese.

Es war stockduster im Kerker. Sofort hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos" ehe er sich im Raum umsah.

Er schaute sich ordentlich um, ehe er eine kleine Gestalt ganz hinten in einer Ecke hocken sah.

Erschrocken hob Mione ihren Kopf und sah ins Licht, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder senkte.

„Steh auf, Granger", schnarrte Draco.

Doch Mione rührte sich nicht.  
Draco ging auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und zog sie hoch.

Mione stellte sich vollends hin, schaute aber weiter auf den Boden. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen.

„Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit", meinte er und beugte sich zu ihr runter.

Noch nicht mal nicken wollte Mione und folgte ihm aus dem Kerker. Sie wusste nicht, was er mit ihr anstellen würde und um ganz ehrlich zu ihr zu sein, ihr war es auch egal.

Vor der Kerkertür schaute Lucius seinen Sohn mit großen Augen an, dieser antwortete seinem Vater lässig.

„Komm schon Vater, es ist Granger! So eine Gelegenheit kriege ich nie wieder!"

Der alte Malfoy nickte nur mit einem boshaften Lächeln, fügte aber ernst hinzu: „Aber das sie vernehmungsfähig bleibt"

Draco nickte nur und führte Mione gänzlich aus den Kerkern.

Er führte sie über mehrere Treppen, durch mehrere Türen, ehe er vor einem Gemälde stehen blieb, dass ihn selbst darstellte. Hinter der Tür ging es in seinen Flügel.

Kurz schaute Draco Mione an, ehe er einfach eine Augenbraue hob und das Bild verschwand. Dahinter erschien eine Tür, die Draco öffnete und Mione hindurch dirigierte.

„Du wirst die ersten Tage bei mir schlafen", meinte er nur, als sie an einer großen Tür angekommen sind. Der ganze Flur war geradezu tapeziert mit Bildern und Fotos von Draco. Draco, wie er in einer Krippe lag und selig vor sich hin schlummerte. Draco, wie er auf einem Miniaturbesen saß. Draco, wie vor dem Weihnachtsbaum saß. Draco, wie er im Garten mit seinem besten Freund spielte. Draco, wie er seinen Zauberstab hoch hielt, in der Hogwartsuniform. Draco, zwischen Crabbe und Goyle in einem Festumhang. Draco...mit dem dunklen Mal.

Mione blieb bei dem letzten Bild stehen und starrte es an.

Draco riss sie vom Bild weg und führte sie in sein Zimmer.

„Geh duschen", meinte er barsch und schaute sie nicht an, als er mit einer Hand zu einer Tür zeigte.

Mione hatte nicht genug zeit, sich das Zimmer anzusehen und ehe sie in Missgunst fiel, machte sie, dass sie unter die Dusche kam.

Währenddessen ging Draco in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was sollte er denn nun mit ihr machen?

Ein boshaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er wusste, was er zu aller Erst mit ihr machen würde. Das wird ein Spaß, dachte er und wartete, dass Mione aus dem Bad kam.

Diese stieg aus der Dusche und stellte mit erschrecken fest, dass ihre Sachen verschwunden waren.

Sie wickelte ein Handtuch um ihren Körper und ging aus dem Badezimmer.

Draco sah sie von oben bis unten an. Ohne es zu wollen, bekam er einen Ständer.  
Er ging auf sie zu und entriss ihr das Handtuch.

Erschrocken bedeckte Mione ihre Brüste und ihre Intimsphäre. Doch Draco nahm ihre Hände weg und schaute sie von oben bis unten an.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Für ein Schlammblut bist du ziemlich gut bebaut..."

Eigentlich sollte es ja ein OS werden, doch ich habe mich anders entschieden und mache eine kurze Story daraus. Krieg ich ein paar Reviews von euch? *lieb guck*

LG SnapeEvans


	2. Rape&Toture

„_Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Für ein Schlammblut bist du ziemlich gut bebaut..."_

Schon seit drei Tagen irrten die zwei Jungs durch Nottingham Forest, auf der Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin.

„Sie wird doch wohl nicht wirkliche einfach abgehauen sein?", wunderte sich der Rotschopf.

Doch der schwarzhaarige schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Das würde sie uns erstens nicht antun und zweitens würde sie nicht einfach so abhauen. Sie hätte uns doch wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

Wieder durchstreiften sie den Wald, doch von der Brünetten war keine Spur und die beiden waren schon am Verzweifeln. Der Schwarzhaarige, weil er sich sicher war, dass seine beste Freundin entführt wurde, der Rotschopf, weil er felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass seine beste Freundin sich verdrückt hatte.

Mione lag auf Malfoys Bett, komplett nackt, während er noch all seine Klamotten an hatte. Sie wusste, was ihr jetzt bevorstehen würde. Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen runter. Schnell wischte sie sie sich weg, bevor Malfoy sie sah. Doch zu ihrem Pech, bemerkte er sie, sagte jedoch nichts und zog sich aus.

Erschrocken stellte Mione fest, wie gut gebaut Malfoy doch war, mit seinen durch trainierten Armen und seinem Sixpack.

Mione drehte ihren Kopf, peinlich berührt, von ihm weg. Er war nicht nur heiß, sondern auch gut Bestückt und bereit.

Was er ihr auch sofort zeigte, indem er sich auf sie legte.

Verzweifelt versuchte Mione ihre Beine zusammen zu pressen. Merlin! Sie war doch noch Jungfrau! Doch Malfoy reagierte noch nicht mal auf ihre kleine Abwehr, spreizte gewaltsam ihre Beine und platzierte sich dazwischen.

„Warum so ängstlich, Granger? Ich tue dir doch nichts", grinste der junge Malfoy dreckig und war mit einem Stoß in ihr.

Ohne es zu wollen, entwich Mione ein spitzer Schrei. Es schmerzte. Doch Malfoy schien dem keine Beachtung zu schenken und fuhr weiter damit, in sie zu stoßen, sich näher an den Gipfel treibend.

Mione versuchte weitere Schreie zu unterdrücken und krallte sich am Bettlacken fest, als Malfoy immer schneller wurde.

Warum zum Teufel tat er ihr das an, wenn er doch jede haben konnte?

Schließlich kam Malfoy mit einem erstickten Schrei und sackte auf Mione zusammen und blieb liegen, ohne sich aus ihr zurück zu ziehen.

Nach einer Weile zog sich Malfoy dann doch zurück, doch nicht eher er einen Blick auf Mione geworfen hat. Dieser kullerten die Tränen nur so runter. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie er es tun konnte.

Verwundert fühlte Mione etwas warmes und weiches an ihrer Wange, doch ihre Augen öffnen wollte sie nicht.

Malfoy entfernte sein Gesicht von Mione, kurz vorher hatte er versucht, wenigstens einige der Tränen weg zu küssen, sie weinte aber so heftig, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und auch nicht fruchtete. Sie merkte ja noch nicht einmal, dass er sie geküsst hatte.

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Mione unbewusst in seine Arme.

Warum hab ich sie gerade geküsst? Und warum habe ich sie in meine Arme gezogen?, fragte sich Malfoy und zog sie noch näher an sich.

Irgendwann döste er dann ein, mit Mione immer noch in seinen Armen.

Als er am Abend aufwachte, hatte Mione sich keinen Zentimeter von ihm wegbewegt und lag seelenruhig schlafend an seiner Seite.

Malfoy huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht ehe er Mione sachte auf die Lippen küsste.

Zu seinem Glück wachte sie nicht auf und er schlich sich leise aus dem Bett.

Als er unter der Dusche war, wusste er, dass er es nach dem Abendessen wieder tun würde.

Er würde sie wieder nehmen, gegen ihren Wille. Sie würde eh nie einwilligen und ihm war es egal. Für sie war es Folter und ihm gefiel es. So wie sie sich unter ihm wand, vor Schmerzen schrie. Nur ihr Weinen störte ihn.

Als Draco aus dem Bad kam, stand ein Hauself in seinem Zimmer. Argwöhnisch sah er den Elfen an.

„Mistress Malfoy ruft euch zum Abendessen, junger Herr", piepste der Elf und wollte verschwinden, als Draco ihn zurück pfiff.

„Bring mir das Abendessen hoch. Für zwei"

Der Elf nickte und verschwand, nur um kurz darauf das Abendessen zu bringen.

Kurz darauf schmiss er ein grünes Kleid und einen BH aufs Bett.

Mione räkelte sich und öffnete verschlafen die Augen, in dem Glauben in Nottingham zu sein.

Als sie jedoch die silbernen Vorhänge am Bett sah, schrie sie auf. Der Nachmittag kam wieder und alles bei ihr fing an zu schmerzen. Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Weinend setzte sie sich auf.

„Ach komm, Granger!", schnautzte Malfoy sie an, „so schlimm kann es wohl nicht sein!"

„Du verstehst das nicht!", schluchzte sie.

„Ich hoffe du meinst nicht die Tatsache, dass du Jungfrau warst?", fragte er sie erbost.

Erst schüttelte Mione ihren Kopf, nickte dann aber.

Wütend ging Draco aufs Bett zu, ehe er wenige Millimeter vor ihrem Gesicht halt machte.

„Jetzt gehörst du erst recht mir!", zischte er wütend ehe er sich abwandte und noch hinzufügte: „Zieh dich an, das Abendessen ist da"

Mione wischte sich die Tränen weg und besah sich das grüne Kleid.

„Zieh es an", herrschte Draco sie an.

Sie nahm den BH und zog ihn an. Natürlich merkte sie, dass er keine Panties hinterlegt hatte, sagte jedoch nichts und zog das Kleid an.

Als sie sich jedoch im Spiegel sah, wurde sie kreidebleich. Das Kleid ging ihr knapp bis unter den Po und hatte einen ziemlich tiefen Ausschnitt.

„Ich...ich muss doch nicht...Ich muss doch nicht...Ich...", stammelte Mione und sah Draco erschrocken an.

„Du wirst dich Momentan nur in meinem Flügel aufhalten und die ersten Tage mein Zimmer überhaupt nicht verlassen", meinte Draco kühl.

Mione nickte verständlich und blieb unschlüssig stehen und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Muss ich dich erst dazu zwingen, dich zu mir an den Tisch zu setzten?", bluffte Draco, der bereist am gedeckten Tisch saß und auf sie wartete.

Mione setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah sich das Essen an: Rouladen, Kartoffelpüree und ein ziemlich lecker aussehender Salat. Doch etwas davon essen wollte sie nicht. Es könnte ja immer noch vergiftet sein.

Draco jedoch lud sich seinen Teller voll und fing an zu essen, ohne Mione irgendwelchen Beachtung zu schenken.

Erst, als er auch etwas vom Dessert gegessen hatte (es gab mousé au chocolat), blickte er wieder auf.

„Warum isst du nicht?", meinte er in ihre Richtung.

„Ich möchte nicht", war ihre knappe Antwort.

„Du isst jetzt seit drei Tagen nicht! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du keinen Hunger hast!", schnautzte er wieder.

Doch Mione antwortete ihm nicht. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Muss ich erst einen Imperius auf dich hetzten, damit du etwas isst?", meinte er leise, aber mit so einer Boshaftigkeit in seiner Stimme, dass Mione ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Doch Mione sagte nichts, sondern starrte weiter auf das Essen.

„Wenn es vergiftet wäre, hätte ich es dann gegessen?", schnautzte er wieder, „jetzt iss verdammt noch mal!"

Doch auch darauf wusste Mione eine Antwort.

Wütend stand Draco auf, ging um den Tisch herum und blieb hinter Mione stehen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn du jetzt nicht isst, werde ich dich sofort wieder auf das Bett schleifen und werde dich bis zum Morgengrauen durchnehmen."

Mione erschrak und griff nach dem Salat.

„Alles klar, dann eben vier oder fünf Stunden", meinte Draco dann gleichgültig. Mione legte sich dann etwas vom Fleisch auf ihren Teller.

„Braves Mädchen", kam es dann von Draco und Mione hörte, wie er sich von ihr entfernte.

„Ich gehe jetzt in die Bibliothek und wenn ich wieder da bin, hast du alles aufgegessen. Verstanden?"

Mione nickte nur und aß.

Eine Stunde später kam Malfoy wieder und stellte erfreut fest, dass Mione alles, was sie auf dem Teller hatte, aufgegessen hatte und sogar vom Nachtisch gegessen hatte.

Sie saß immer noch am Tisch und starrte auf die Wand vor ihr.

Hab ich wirklich eine Stunde lang auf diesem Essen rumgekaut?, fragte sie sich.

Malfoy hatte es sich inzwischen auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und schaute die Gryffindor an.

Merlin, wie er sie wollte.

„Steh auf und zieh dich aus", befahl er. Mione zögerte erst, tat aber schließlich, was er von ihr verlangte.

Nackt stand sie vor ihm, hielt aber beschämt ihre Hände vor ihre Brüste und schaute zu Boden.

Malfoy sah Mione von oben bis unten an, bis er ihr schließlich befahl, ihn ebenfalls auszuziehen.

Zögernd tat Mione, wie ihr geheißen und zog ihn aus.

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie an seinen Boxershorts, bis sie diese von seinen Beinen zog.

Er war jetzt auch nackt und bereit.

„Leg dich neben mich"

Was ist den jetzt los?, fragte Mione sich, nachdem sie sich neben Malfoy gelegt hatte.

Dieser drehte sich zu ihr und legte seinen Hand an ihren Klitoris und seine Hand auf und ab bewegte, bis sie feucht wurde.

Danach legte er sich auf sie und drang in sie ein. Mione wehrte sich wieder. Schrie und stöhnte unbewusst.  
Erst als Malfoy sich aus ihr zurück zog, wurde sie still.

Wieder zog Malfoy sie danach in seine Arme und schlief selig ein.

_Chap 2..._

_Was sagt ihr dazu?_

_LG SnapeEvans_


End file.
